The Other Side of Me
by zackysgirl6661
Summary: Everyone knows that Leah is a mean, bitter person, but no one knows why. Leahs pov. rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: and here we go…**

**a/n: umm well this is actually the first serious story I have ever attempted to write. It's Leah's story from the twilight series. I hope you enjoy and please review. I love criticism. Good or bad. Ciao!**

You know, I wasn't always so bitter. I was actually nice once before all the mess with the werewolves and the vampires started. You've only ever seen me at my worst. You've only ever seen me through Jacob's or Bella's eyes. I never had a chance to tell you my story. You know, I was once happy…

"Sammy! It's my birthday next week!" I exclaimed.

Sam pushed his long, black hair out of his eyes and smiled at me. "Of course I know, Leah. How could I forget with you constantly reminding me?" We strolled down the beach, hand in hand, and listened to the crashing of the waves, and the sound of the gulls cawing. As I held Sam's large hand, I realized how lucky I was. I thought of poor Emily who couldn't keep a boyfriend for more than three months.

"Are you coming to the bonfire tonight?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. I nodded and thought of the annual bonfire. There's usually a lot of good food, music and the elders tell the stories of our tribe. It's also a good way for me to show off Sam's recently gained muscles so I wouldn't miss it for the world. Sam has never missed it except that one year when he had chicken pox. I knew there was no way that Sam wouldn't come.

We made our way back to my mother's house because ours was too far away and we hadn't brought our cars. As soon as Sam and I had arrived, we sat on the couch and watched some TV to pass time. My little brother Seth walked in and made a face at us snuggling and went back to his room.

After a while, I noticed Sam's skin felt a little warm to the touch. "Hey, Sammy," I whispered," You feeling ok? I think you might have a fever." Sam looked at me with a strange expression and shook his head, "Leah, hon, I feel fine. I think you're just imaging things." I believed him and turned my attention back to the TV.

A couple minutes later, Seth came crashing out of his room. "You know, if you don't hurry up, Leah, you're going to be late to help set up and mom is going to be pissed." I looked at the clock and saw that he was right. I got up and dropped Sam off at our house. I figured he'd just be bored because there wasn't anything really to set up.

An hour or so later, everyone started arriving. I spotted old Billy Black and waved. I started looking for Sam.

As the bonfire moved on into the story telling and such, I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Sam hadn't arrived yet and the bonfire was almost over. I knew that the elders noticed, because they kept glancing at me and muttering amongst themselves. I tried to ignore it and have as much fun as possible, but I felt lonely without Sam. As the night dragged on the bonfire drew to a close. I stayed behind to help clean up and still Sam hadn't showed up. The least he could do is call! For the first time since Sam asked me on a date two years ago, I felt stood up. I grabbed my bag and wearily trudged home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/n: thanks everyone for all the subscriptions and reviews and stuff! haha keep reviewing so I can see if I should keep writing or not and so I know what to change!

The morning after the bonfire I woke up and realized something was wrong. Sam still hadn't returned and I was starting to get worried. It was unlike him to disappear without first letting me know or at least calling me while he was gone. I had no idea where he was and I was scared he was hurt or lost or something. I decided to go and ask the village elders for advice.

I walked over to Billy Blacks house. As I neared his home I saw him sitting on the porch in his wheelchair. I said a quick hello to his son Jacob and waved at his daughter inside.

"Billy," I hesitated for a minute, trying to compose myself. "Sam's missing, What should I do? He's been gone ever since last night! I'm so worried! Should I call the cops? I don't know anywhere he could be!" and to my embarrassment I started crying. Billy looked at me sympathetically. "If I were you, I wouldn't worry too much. You should have your cousin Emily come down to stay with you until Sam gets back."

I thought about it for a second and realized this was a really good idea. I hadn't seen Emily since my birthday party that Sam had thrown for me about 5 months ago. I missed her and all the times we used to have, we were like sisters. I thanked Billy for his advice and jogged home. I was so excited to see if Emily could make it or not. As I neared my house, I figured Sam might just have gone to visit someone in the other village and broke his phone or something and forgot to tell me. "Yeah," I said to myself, pleased with my explanation, "That makes sense."

As soon as I got into the house, I picked up the phone and dialed Emilys number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Leah!" She gushed into the phone," I am so happy to hear from you! It's been so long! How are things?"

I explained to her the situation with Sam and asked her if she wanted to come and stay with me for a couple weeks or so. She agreed with Billy that it was a good idea and that she would be there by morning. I thanked her and we hung up. I then went to fix myself something to eat. As I ate my peanut butter and jelly sandwich I saw the picture of Sam and me at prom. I burst into tears. I missed him so much! How could I not be worried?

The next day Emily arrived. We went to the beach and surfed and hung out. It took my mind off of Sam for a while so it must have been working. I was having so much fun with Emily that I didn't have time to worry too much about him. I soon realized how much I had missed Emily. She was like a sister to me!

Soon, it had been a week since Sam's disappearance. I was starting to worry again. It had been forever in my time that he had been gone. This was the longest we'd ever been separated without a phone call or any contact whatsoever. The house was starting to feel empty without him and I was starting to feel depressed all the time. No matter what Emily did to cheer me up, I couldn't shake the feeling that something significant was about to happen.

The days slipped together and became one big blur. Soon Em and I weren't hanging out anymore. She was taking care of me as I sulked around the house, crying. Ten days had gone by since the morning when I woke up and realized he was missing. All the village elders were thrilled when I told them, although I couldn't imagine why. They all told me the same things: not to worry, Sam will be fine, etc. They had no idea how freaked out I was.

It didn't take long for me to come to the conclusion that he'd left me for another woman. I became reclusive and hid from everyone, even my Emily. I couldn't talk or eat or anything. All I wanted was for my Sammy to come back home.

The day came, but it was nothing like how I imagined it. Sam just came storming in through the door wearing some clothes I had never seen before. He muttered a hello and told me he wanted to sleep and could I please leave him alone. I was so shocked by his sudden appearance after 13 days of life without him that I didn't even answer. He looked up at me and his face changed into an expression I will never forget.

He looked like a blind man, seeing the sun for the first time, or a fat kid in a twinkie factory. It was an expression of such love that I thought to my self, " Maybe he does love me more than I know." He moved towards me and I thought it was me that he was going to embrace, when he walked right past me. Behind me stood Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys! Its been **_**forever! **_**I had some crazy artist block, but I finally managed to get chapter 3 finished. So I hope it was worth the long wait (I tried making it really uber long for you guys)! A lot happens in this chapter and it starts a little slow but it gets better. I promise. Ok? Ok. **

_"Leah." Emily moved towards me gracefully as she whispered my name. In her hands was an ornate but heavy-looking box. She smiled at me and spoke in a raspy voice. "I want to show you something." I could hear my heart roaring in my ears and I knew that I didn't want to see what Emily had in that box. Regardless of what I wanted, Emily lowered her hands to its lid and slowly lifted up. Inside was a bloody heart, still bleeding. "Sam's." She grinned at me as she slowly began to devour it._

I screamed as I sat up in my bed. I was covered in sweat and my heart was beating loudly. I looked to my left and what used to be "Sam's" side and felt no surprise when I found it empty. He was probably out again. Like every other night. I stood up and walked downstairs to check just in case. Yup. He's gone.

While in the kitchen getting a drink of water, I looked back at the last few weeks since Sam had come back. He was hiding something from me, I was sure of it. He was acting stranger and I could never forget that look he'd given Emily. He started hanging out with Jared constantly at first. They seemed to have some sort of weird cult like bromance. It sickened me. He payed more attention to Jared than he did to me now a days.

And then came Paul. Before this entire…episode, Sam had hated Paul. When I questioned him about it he seemed to start shaking in, like, anger or something. He screamed at me to never ask again, to stay out of his business and to "get the hell out of this room!" I was half tempted to have Emily come back so I had someone to talk to but then I remembered that look. I shuddered and spilled water on myself.

I couldn't shake this feeling that I was losing Sam. The look haunted my every nightmare. It was on my mind constantly. As I sat and thought about all of this I soon realized something: Sam hadn't told me he loved me since before he disappeared. I tried to tell myself that he loved me and wouldn't hurt me in anyway but a nagging voice in the back of my head kept telling me how wrong I was.

...

I'm still not sure how I survived all those weeks after I had come to the conclusion that Sam didn't love me anymore. Our relationship was slowly crumbling. I never even thought to call Emily to help me out. I even knew back then that that was a bad idea although I sill didn't know how bad. It would have caused more trouble than it was worth so I saved that option for a last resort. I did my day-to-day things without emotion and interacted with Sam as little as possible.

One day I came home after grocery shopping to find Sam waiting for me. How unusual. He silently rose to greet me, relieved me of the bags and beckoned me into the living room. I started getting worried that something bad was going to happen. Sam wanting to have a serious talk with me was most unusual. I might have started panicking if he hadn't came in just then. He took a seat in the couch across from me and looked at me sadly.

"Leah," He started, cautiously," I want you to know that I never want to hurt you. I don't mean to and if I do then I'm sorry. More sorry than you know. I will never be able to tell you everything and you wouldn't understand if I did. I won't bother you too much longer. I'm asking you to move out." I think my heart had actually stopped. " I'm breaking up with you. I'm in love with Emily. She's all I want now. I still care about you but it's Emily I need."

I felt my world shatter. I was right. He didn't love me. He was in love with Emily. The unfairness of the situation pissed me off. Emily? Emily?! I mean, couldn't it at least have been Jared?! EMILY? You serious!? As Sam's expression changed from sadness to shock I realized I had been screaming my thoughts out loud. Good.

I felt something inside of me snap. "Yeah, cocksucker, let me tell you something. You can take that fake apology and shove it up your hairy ass. Go burn in hell, jackass." I snarled. I was a little surprised that all those words were coming out of my mouth but I didn't care. Sam's expression was priceless.

I ran outside and didn't stop running until I reached the cliff. I stood and let the tears take me. I wanted to jump so badly, but I kept thinking about my mom, and Seth. And my dad. They would all be so disappointed. And Sam. He wanted me gone. The last thing I want was to give him what he had asked for.

I stood on the edge of that cliff for God knows how long. The tears soon stopped and instead of feeling betrayed I started feeling anger. How dare he? I had been with Sam since my freshman year and this is how he pays me? I deserved better but first I had to stop loving him. Just thinking about him brought the tears back. I trudged my way home to confront that scum that is named Sam.

As I neared the house I saw him standing on the porch looking worried. I narrowed my eyes. Oh so that's how it is. Fine. I slowly made my way into the garage. He followed me looking puzzled. "Leah, what are you doing?" he questioned. I merely glared at him and continued making a bed for myself in the backseat of my car. "Leah, come inside!"He pleaded." You're going to get sick!"

I snapped. "Oh so you care about me after all, you bastard! Go die in a hole somewhere and make everyone happy! You can't just tell me you're breaking up with me and expect me to go and stay in the same house as you. The only reason why I'm here right now is because it's probably too late to go and stay at my mom's. I'm moving out, just like you wanted me to so just..go!

He looked affronted and turned around. I heard him walk up to the house and close the door. The porch light went out and I was plunged into darkness. I didn't know what my future held but I knew for sure that I would fight, scratching and biting, to get Sam out of it. As the tears burned in my eyes I suddenly wondered what happened to all those princesses that don't get their happy endings? What about the ones that can't find their prince? The fatigue took over and I fell asleep.


End file.
